


Точка «D»

by Rikali_Lockwood



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Monsters, Mysticism, Predestination, Secrets, Songfic, Violence, War, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikali_Lockwood/pseuds/Rikali_Lockwood
Summary: В рапорте Алмаза после возвращения на базу было всего несколько строк. Место последней бойни он назвал точкой «D». Выживших со стороны противника не было. Выживших членов отряда найти не удалось.Рапорт сунули в серую папку. Папка была положена в большую коробку среди многих других папок с засекреченными делами. А о точке «D» Алмаз больше, действительно, ничего не слышал до конца своей короткой жизни.Публикация на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8772771
Kudos: 1





	Точка «D»

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка к работе: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLj6Oe32Zu0  
> Эту работу можно читать как самостоятельную работу, так и как часть "Gloria Regali".

Холодный пронизывающий до костей ветер. Крики птиц, шелест листвы. Большая желтая луна.  
— Красиво служивый в Сибири?  
— Красиво, — Кунцит отпивает чай из походной кружки. Поднимает глаза на подошедшую к нему женщину. Местные называет её шаманом. И в ней что-то есть. Даже если не брать во внимание многочисленные бусы на тонкой шее, медные кольца на каждом пальце и причудливые косы.  
— Но больно холодно.  
Цоизит молод, неопытен, не знает когда нужно не влезать во взрослые разговоры. Плохо, что война забрала так много сильных взрослых мужчин. Плохо, что приходится брать четырнадцатилетних сопляков для участия в войне. Еще хуже, что Кунциту пришлось взять брата с собой сюда. Здесь будет еще страшнее, чем на поле боя, судя по рассказам очевидцев.  
— Так Сибирь, — улыбается женщина, — больно далеко вы ушли от своих удобных городов и любимых полей сражений, террианцы.  
— Что? — Кунцит ставит чашку на землю, не до конца понимая, что его смутило в речи этой особы.  
— Далеко забрались в холодную сибирскую глушь, служивый, говорю.  
Шаман продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, от этого Кунциту не по себе. Она кажется ему смутно знакомой. Но он никогда не был в этих местах раньше. А сны? Во снах его давно поселилась другая особа, с золотыми волосами, доброй улыбкой.  
— Дело здесь у нас уважаемая. Важное.  
— Не уж то верите в чудовищ иноземных? — смеется в ответ женщина. — Мне вот новая власть сказала, что шаманов не существует. Шарлатанка я.  
—Тогда куда же делись предыдущие отряды? — Цоизит впечатлителен, юн и неопытен. Поэтому не может сдержать своих слов. Убеждает себя Кунцит, вместо того чтобы ударить брата по лбу.  
— Сгинули, поплатились за глупость терриа… земных правителей.  
— Ты что-то знаешь?  
Кунцит одним рывком встает с земли. Хватает женщину за руку и тянет на себя. Она не сопротивляется, не выказывает страха. Лишь смотрит на него со смесью презрения и величия. Ему рассказывали старики, что так смотрели на военных чистокровные дворяне, которых первым сверг новый режим. Режим молодой, многообещающий. Втянувший свой народ в две долгие войны. Кунцит смиряет свои эмоции. Отпускает хрупкую женскую руку.  
— Я был груб, простите. Но нам важна любая информация. Дело у нас специфическое и трудное.  
— Для дружка… — Женщина-шаман потирает рукой свое запястье, на котором остались красные следы от мужской хватки. — Там будет страшно, служивый.  
— Нам не в первой, — Кунцит устал бояться.  
— Вы будете удачливей предыдущих, — произносит женщина, ласково притягивая голову мужчины к своим губам. Целует его в щеку. Кунцит соскучился по женской ласке. Потом шепчет тихо, так, чтобы было слышно только ему. — И вы не вернетесь, служивый.  
— Никто?  
— Никто, — отвечает женщина, смотря на его молодого брата, как будто точно знает, о чем на самом деле спрашивает Кунцит.  
— А как же заговоры, талисманы и прочее? — пытается пошутить Нефрит, чтобы хоть как–то разрядить обстановку после слово «никто», смысл которого многие члены отряда, разумеется, поняли правильно. Женщина лишь машет головой и взгляд её становится грустным.  
— Ешьте досыта, пейте и спите. Дорога будет длинной.

¤¤¤

Кунциту сказали, что на севере было собрано множество лучших ученых, приглашены люди, занимающиеся оккультным промыслом. Приехали не все. Но тех, кто приехал, было вполне достаточно. Древние книги, людские желания и гордыня под властным предводительством и нужным идеологическим воздействием должны были совершить чудо. И чудо произошло. Да только не то, которое нужно было правящей верхушке общества. Они хотели сильных союзников из потусторонних миров, которые будут сражаться против врагов страны. А получили новых захватчиков, которых было почти невозможно победить. Кунциту сказали, что правители положили на Дальнем Востоке шесть отрядов, чтобы исправить свои ошибки. Но все было впустую. Теперь же у главнокомандующих был план, по зачистке зараженной территории. План внушительный, победоносный. Задача Кунцита и его отряда была маленькой: найти главный очаг — скопление нечисти, доложить в штаб и по возможности задержать, пока прибудет главная артиллерия.  
Спустя пять дней пути на северо–восток, вокруг отряда было пустынно. Деревья, снег, луна над головой и ни одной живой души вокруг на несколько километров. Не было слышно даже криков птиц.  
— Отойди малой. — Нефрит оттесняет любопытного Зоя подальше от находки, тот нехотя отходит, уже полностью поняв, что его считает здесь малолетним ребенком, а не полноценным участником отряда.  
— Что здесь?  
Кунцит обходит брата и оказывается рядом с находкой. Тело мужское, ноги обкусаны, так же как и правая рука, на лице следы от укусов и царапин. Но сохранилась одежда, в кармане которой есть удостоверение. Мужчина был учёным, отправленным сюда два года назад и считался пропавшим без вести, так, как и весь отряд, с которым он был отправлен. Среди личных вещей так же имелся блокнот, в котором была обрывочная информация о тварях, и их пути. На нескольких страницах были зарисовки чудовищ среди деревьев и каньонов. На одной был рисунок женщины с длинными волосами, заостренными ушами и дьявольской улыбкой, у ног которой стояло несколько монстров.  
— Видать, совсем под конец с ума сошел. — со знанием дела поведал Нефрит. — Такие красавицы в такой глуши не водятся.

¤¤¤

Склон горы был пуст, так же как и дорога ведущая в пещеру. Но все, не сговариваясь, решили, что внутри что-то должно быть. Отряд Кунцита видел множество тел вблизи этого места, разбросанных вокруг в течение последних двух дней.  
— Нефрит, возьми-ка ученого и пару ребят, посмотрите что внутри.  
— Теперь твой звездный час, — Нефрит хлопает товарища по плечу.  
— Звезды — это твой любимый предмет, — хмурится Жадеит. — Я человек науки.  
— Тогда, как ты объяснишь наличие тварей из потусторонних мифических миров?  
— Не знаю, — Жадеит всегда был честен с собой. Главное ведь в науке быть добросовестным, чтобы познать истину, принести благо социуму, сделать мир лучше.  
— Ты вот скажи, — Вокруг малочисленного отряда мужчин начинает сгущаться мрак пещеры, но тварей по-прежнему не видно. — Тебе еще снится та черноокая красавица?  
— Да ну тебя, — Жадеит жалеет, что решил поделиться своими снами, когда несколько дней назад у костра мужчины обсуждали своих жен, невест, возлюбленных и сны о них. Общение всегда давалось ему с трудом, а тут они вроде как немного сроднились, сидя у ночного костра, обсуждая мужские дела и, конечно, женщин.  
— Мне снится. Все те же розочки в ушах, миловидное лицо, и глаза, которые становятся все грустнее с каждым нашим днем миссии.  
Жадеит укладывает взрывчатку ровными рядами у входа в одну из пещер. Умалчивает о том, что у черноволосой красавицы из его снов глаза тоже печальные, обнимать и целовать она его не рвется теперь. Хоть он не знает в чем провинился перед выдуманной девушкой, которую никогда не видел. Не время сейчас об этом говорить.  
— Приготовиться. Запах серы смыкается вокруг мужчин первым, оповещая о приближающейся опасности. Потом до них доносится рычание и стук когтей.  
— Матерь божья.  
Нефрит бы выразился по-другому. Но слова не так важны в сложившейся ситуации. Из соседних пещер вылезали один за другим огромные чудовища, похожие на огромных собак и волков. Меха не было, только плоть, что добавляло созданием еще больше жути. Огромные клыки, и когти на всех лапах. Их вылезало слишком много. У них не было шансов по подсчетам Нефрита.  
— Ученый?  
— Еще не все.  
— Стреляем на поражение!  
Нефрит берет в руку ружье и ранит первую слева тварь. Та оскаливается, и кидается на него, но чья-та пуля добивает её. Взамен одной появляются три, потом пять, десять. Нескончаемая очередь патронов, звериный рык, крики раненных.  
— Нужно уходить, — кричит один из бойцов.  
— Согласен, — вторит ему другой.  
— Ученый? — снова спрашивает Нефрит.  
— Еще чуть–чуть.  
— Не опускать оружие, — решение плохое, но другого Нефрит принять не может. Они знали на что шли. Та женщина ведь говорила, что они будут удачливее других. — Держать строй. Стрелять на поражение…

¤¤¤

— Что скажите, командир? В пещере шла ожесточенная битва, только никого пока не было видно.  
— Занять позиции.  
— Но командир.  
— Дадим Нефриту и Жадеиту еще немного…  
Сначала раздается взрыв, потом радостный крик Цоизита _«им удалось»_ , который первым видит возвращающихся соплеменников. Он успел к ним привыкнуть. Потом крики _«молодцы»_ других солдат, которые стихают, когда видят что из небольшого оставшегося отверстия начинают вылазить те твари, которые были нарисованы в альбоме.  
— Это здесь, — констатирует очевидное, уставший от длительной пробежки по снегу, Нефрит.  
— Их много? — спрашивает Кунцит.  
— Неисчислимо много, — отвечает вместо него Жадеит.  
— Дайте самую резвую лошадь, самую отдохнувшую, — кричит Кунцит, поднимая брата в воздух.  
— Нет, не отсылай меня, — возмущается мальчонка, — я хочу остаться с вами, остаться с тобой.  
— У тебя самое важное задание, — Кунцит сажает брата на лошадь и стирает слезы с глаз младшего. — Ты должен скакать быстро в штаб, и указать место.  
— Но.  
— Ты ведь запомнил место?  
— Да.  
— Самое главное задание, — терпеливо повторяет Кунцит. — А теперь вперед.  
Мужчина легонько шлепает ладонью лошадь и та отправляется в противоположную от битвы сторону.  
— Будет тяжелая битва, не обещаю, что финал будет хороший. Но миссия у нас с вами важная и отступать мы не привыкли.  
— Конечно, командир, — отзываются солдаты.  
— Ученый, у тебя есть что-нибудь еще в твоих запасах? — Кунцит снимает с плеча ружье.  
— Я ученый, а не волшебник.  
— В нашем случае, все твои самые смелые научные решения будут оценены.  
— Ну раз вы так верите в отечественную науку, — Жадеит идет к своей сумке, оставленной возле дерева, и начинает доставать сосуды, наполненные цветными жидкостями.  
— Бить на поражение, — командует Кунцит, твари уже успели подойти ближе. Среди деревьев вдали он видит полуголую женщину с рыжими волосами. Закрывает глаза, открывает снова. Видит просто деревья. Нефрит прав — это все хорошее воображение, таких красавиц в лесу не водиться. Только почему рыжая? Кунцит не думает об этом слишком долго.  
— На поражение! Слышите меня.  
Солдаты молодцы усваивают инструкции верно, стараются, никто не сбегает. Кунцит гордится своим отрядом. Жадеит таки удивляет напоследок, его малочисленные смеси загораются в воздухе, прежде чем падать на тварей, окисляются и обжигают кожу неприятеля. Нефрит в веселом расположении духа, много положил чудовищ, раззадоривал делать тоже самое остальных. Правда, его голоса Кунцит уже тоже давно не слышал.  
— Шум.  
— Самолеты, командир, — кричали те, что еще были живы.  
_«И правда самолеты»_ — думает Кунцит, когда сзади мелькнула чья-то фигура.

¤¤¤

— Это кто еще? — недовольно спрашивает капитан Алмаз, смотря, как приземляется японский самолет.  
— Его прислали союзники. Дело все-таки не рядовое, а среди них есть умельцы, говорят, — отвечает Сапфир. — С гостьей просили быть повежливее.  
— С гостьей? — Алмаз вопросительно поднимает бровь. Самолет тем временем заходит на последний вираж и приземляется рядом с другими самолетами.  
— Кун.? — голос Цоизита печален и озадачен одновременно.  
— Я знаю, ты скучаешь по брату, но… — Алмаз гладит ладонью по лбу мальчишки. — Мы займемся поисками тел, как только улетит это иностранная делегация.  
Мужчины видят, как стройная девушка лет девятнадцати выходит с японского самолета, одетая в теплое меховое пальто. И маленькую беретку из-под которой свисает длинная копна черных волос стянутых в хвост.  
— Умельцы говоришь? — переспрашивает Алмаз, идя по направлению к иностранке.  
— Вежливость, Алмаз, вежливость.  
Алмаз представляет себя и Сапфира, докладывает, рассказывает кратко о проделанной операции. Тварей нет, они молодцы, вы здесь не нужны. Вот краткий смысл слов Алмаза. Переводчик начинает щебетать на ихнем языке, и мужчины видят, как девушка вопреки мнению Алмаза отходит от них и спускается на несколько метров ниже, ближе к тому месту, где была пещера. То ли переводчик плохой, то ли самомнение у этой молодой особы через край. Она оглядывается вокруг, закрывает глаза и замирает на своем месте на добрых пять минут, а то и десять. Стоит, не шелохнувшись, будто и нет рядом самолета, будто и нет пронизывающего холодного северного ветра кругом. Отряд Алмаза и переводчик не рискуют ей мешать.  
Впрочем, отмирает иностранка так же внезапно, как и вошла в свое околотрансовое состояние. Или как это называется. Поднимается по снегу ближе к ним. Топает ногами о землю и спрашивает:  
— По-чим… Алмаз непонимающе смотрит на переводчика, и девушка начинает щебетать снова на своем.  
— Она спрашивает, как вы узнали, что бомбы скидывать нужно сюда?  
— Это просто…– переводчик начинает тут же переводить синхронно. Иностранка вслушивается в каждое слово, — Цоизит, пойди сюда.  
Мальчишка не отвечает. И он всегда был любопытен, но не сказал не слово, после приземления самолета. Алмаз оглядывается кругом, остальные следуют его примеру, кто-то идет его искать, но мальчонка, как сквозь землю провалился. Иностранка, кажется, понимает больше, чем говорит. С минуту смотрит на Алмаза и его соплеменников, а потом бросает пару слов, и идет к своему самолету, не оглядываясь.  
— Она говорит, что здесь больше ничего нет. Вернее, пока нет.  
— Как это пока? — Сапфир недопонимает реплику, остальные тоже. Но предпочитают молчать.  
— Она говорит вам уйти, и больше не возвращаться сюда. Вас и ваше и правительство не будет тревожить это место больше.

¤¤¤

В рапорте Алмаза после возвращения на базу было всего несколько строк. Место последней бойни он назвал точкой «D». Выживших со стороны противника не было. Выживших членов отряда найти не удалось. Рапорт сунули в серую папку. Папка была положена в большую коробку среди многих других папок с засекреченными делами. А о точке «D» Алмаз больше, действительно, ничего не слышал до конца своей короткой жизни.


End file.
